Real Hero
by xXSilentScream
Summary: Splendid doesn't know about Flippys evil side...Fliqpy! He does everything he can to keep Flaky away from him, even sending her to another place. Now Flakys back, Flippy's happy because of it, but Splendid doesn't really like that... Now it's time for Flaky to find out who's her real hero.(Further chapters will have Rated M)
1. Welcome Back

-Chapter One-Welcome Back!

Flippy stood by his bedroom window, watching the cars go slowly by through the starless night. He ran his fingers through his green hair in frustration, and then closed the blinds making his room very dark. Ever since the War, Flippy had been feeling alone, and of course "flipped".

Flippy sat down on his bed and reached his arm slightly to turn on the radio. He groaned as soon as he heard the song that was playing, which was: Trading Yesterday "Just a Little Girl". That song would always remind him of his old girlfriend, whose whereabouts are unknown. His "friendemy" Splendid had told him that she was scared of him, and she wanted to be distanced from Flippy until he got better. Though that had been when Flippy had been just at the last year of high school, she had only been a second year.

Sometimes Flippy couldn't help but chuckle at her fear, she _is _or was just a little girl.

"The demons that I've faced…huh," Flippy looked up at the empty ceiling and said to himself.

Flippy jumped at the sound of his phone ringing, he picked it up quickly while checking the caller ID.  
"Petunia…?" he answered his phone "Hello?"

"Oh Flippy, thank goodness!" the girl on the phone named Petunia said.

"Something wrong?" Flippy asked her worriedly.

"Splendid forgot to buy the cake for Cuddles birthday tomorrow! The bakeries are going to be shut down tomorrow, and no one else is available…So I was wondering if you can go pick one up? I'll pay the day after tomorrow of course!" Petunia quickly explained everything to him.

"Of course Splendid," Flippy rolled his eyes.

"He was too busy playing hero for some girl," Petunia laughed.

"I guess I can go…" Flippy stood up and took a peek outside of his window. He heard the sound of thunder barely starting.

"Thanks so much! Be sure to bring it tomorrow before 12 p.m.!" Petunia thanked Flippy and hung up.

"Cake, eh…" Flippy put down his phone and walked out of his room. He grabbed his green camouflaged jacket and put it on. His moss green eyes darted towards his Jeep's keys, he wasn't sure if to take it or no.

"It's not raining yet so…" he opened the door and left his house. The street was empty, and all lights were turned off.

"Power outage…?" he blinked.

Flippy started to walk to the nearest bakery, which was a couple of blocks away from his home. The black sky started to sprinkle, lightning was starting to crackle…and the thunder started to boom loudly. He made a stop next to an alley and looked up to the sky with a blank expression.

Flippy's eyes started to change color, a moss green to a bright yellow.

A man had bumped into Flippy purposely, he laughed at Fliqpy as he started to walk, but Fliqpy had just grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Oi…" Fliqpy growled.

"Don't touch me ya brat!" the man shouted at him. Fliqpy's nose wrinkled at the smell of the man. So he was drunk.

"Let's go play a little bit, eh?" Fliqpy had a wild look on his face now.

"B-beat it brat!" the man pulled out a knife from under his shirt and slashed at Fliqpy.

"Ah, you're going to be no fun, but who cares!" Fliqpy laughed as he swiftly had dodged the slash.

"F-freak…" the man stared at Fliqpy frightened. Fliqpy just laughed and with ease took the knife away from his hand. His one sided grin spooked the man even more. Fliqpy pushed the man into the alley; he started to "play" with him with the knife. The sound of lightning, and thunder, had blocked the sounds of the man's screams. The rain washed away the blood on the ground, as then Flippy continued. A face of a man who enjoys killing was on his bloody face.

Minutes later, the man was lying on the ground dying. Fliqpy sat next to him cleaning the knife with his now blood stained tongue.

"Damn you…" the man croaked.

"Huh? You're still alive?" Fliqpy blinked.

With his one hand, the man took out a gun from inside of his pants, his eyes rolled back as he pulled the trigger as the bullet hit Fliqpy on the shoulder. Fliqpy groaned of pain and glared at the man.

"Bastard," he growled and started to slice the body up. Fliqpy grabbed on to his bleeding shoulder and stood up. He then started to drag himself away from the alley, each slow step unsteady. The thunder had stopped, so only the rain poured.

The yellow eyes had now turned back to normal as Flippy sat a half way through the alley his back against the brick wall. Slowly, his eyelids started to close while the cold raindrops fell on his face.

"Hey…are you alright?" a soft voice spoke to Flippy. Flippy grunted and held on to his shoulder tighter.

"Oh no, you're injured! Here let me help you," the voice spoke to him again. Flippy felt arms slide behind his back and a small hand on his chest start to lift him up slowly.

"Come on help me get you up!" Flippy opened his eyes slightly, only to see a petite woman with spiky, long, red hair and the brownest eyes stare up at him worriedly.

"F-Flaky…?" Flippy murmured.

"Geez, I come back from overseas just to see you like this!" Flaky sighed as Flippy pulled himself up with her arms still around him. Flippy stayed silent staring down at the ground.

"Come on, my house is a block away. I have to get your wound treated," Flaky said to him. Little by little Flippy started to walk. His vision started to feel blurry, but he managed to make his steps stable.

There in the alley, a man with his arms and legs cut off laid there, lifeless. No one that passed by there ever noticed.

After they both got to Flaky's house, she had Flippy lying down on the couch with his shoulder to his stomach bandaged up.

"So…" Flaky sat down in front of him.

"Why, did you leave me?!" Flippy blurted out. Flaky's eyes widen at his question, she clenched the hem of her long sweatshirt.

Flippy hadn't realized what kind of questioned he had asked until he had noticed the small tears streaming down Flaky's face.

"No, Flaky I didn't mean to!" Flippy quickly sat up, but he got a pain on his shoulder that made him groan a little.

"I-I'm sorry, i-it's just that…you…you…" Flaky's lips trembled at what she was about to say.

"I what…?" Flippy whispered tensely.

"You…no…_he_…" Flaky spoke with a tone that was very quiet.

"Me, he what!?" Flippy demanded an answer.

"…raped me…" Flaky said.

Flippy's eyes widen, he stared at Flaky in shock as a large tear started to form.

"I-I wouldn't ever…" Flippy whispered as the tear fell from his eye.

"I know that's why I said 'he'…" Flaky spoke quietly.

Flippy's hands and legs started to shake. He clenched his teeth and his fists, but he couldn't tell if it was because he was mad, or just scared.

"All this time…all those years of you missing…" Flippy croaked. Flaky held on of his hands with both of her small ones, she sniffed, and stared at him steadily.

"I left, because I got told I had to stay away from you," her voice was firm while she spoke.

"Who…" Flippy asked her with a quiet tone.

"…Spl-" Flaky got interrupted by the sound of her door bell.

"Yes?" she called out.

"Your hero's here~!" a voice sang. Flaky turned to look at Flippy and shook her head. Flippy sighed and laid down closing his eyes.

"Uh, come in!" Flaky said.

"Herrow, Flaky~." A male with a red mask and a blue jumpsuit skipped inside as he purred.

"H-hi, Splendid…" Flaky smiled nervously at him.

"I heard you came back so I ha-…why is he here?" Splendid said while turning to look at Flippy.

"He was hurt so I…" Flaky let go of Flippy's hand and looked down.

"Bullshit!" Splendid spat at them. He ran out the door angrily as he clenched his fists.

"S-Splendid!" Flaky got up and started to run out for him, but Flippy grabbed her hand and shook his head.

"B-but Splendid…" Flaky stared outside her door as Splendid drove away on his motorcycle.

"Let him go," Flippy said. It bothered Flippy on how Flaky did care for the so called hero, he knew it was jealousy. He and Flaky never broke up; they were just separate from each other.

"But…" Flaky whispered.

"Please," Flippy sat up looked straight into her eyes with a frown on his face.

"Oh Flippy!" she wrapped her arms around his neck and held him tightly. Flippy flinched from the pain, but just ignored it. He wrapped his arms around her small waist and hugged her tightly.

"I missed you…" she whispered softly with small tears forming in her eyes.

"I missed you too…" Flippy whispered back.

Flippy opened one of his eyes and looked at the reflection of him on the window. He hugged Flaky tighter, as he saw his own reflection give off a wicked like smile with the yellow eyes of a maniac.


	2. Secret Love?

-Chapter Two-Secret Love?

"Flaky…" Splendid was lying down on his bed staring up at his ceiling.

He grabbed his IPod and put on one of his favorite songs: Anywhere but Here by Mayday Parade. Splendid closed his eyes and started to sing very loudly, he put his arm over his face and held on to his music player tightly.

Splendid couldn't help but to feel pathetic, he a 20 year old man feeling heartbroken over a girl he loved many years ago. She was different, that's what he thought. Flaky wouldn't be your ordinary girl, she was just different from the rest.

"Hey Splendid, are you going to play baseball with us?" Splendid started to get a flashback of the first time he ever talked to Flaky.

"I'm no good at baseball," a much younger Splendid said.

"Oh come on Hero!" a boy with a lollipop stuck to his hair called out to him.

"Hero?" Splendid blinked.

"Hehe, I might have called you that many times since I didn't knew your name," Flaky smiled nervously at him.

"Hero…I like it!" Splendid smiled brightly.

"R-really? Thank goodness…" Flaky sighed of relief.

"So are ya coming or not?" the lollipop boy swung the baseball bat around.

"Let's go, I'll teach you!" Flaky took Splendids hand and ran towards the baseball field

Splendid stared at the small back of the girl he was running with. He couldn't help but lightly blush; he also had a stupid grin on his face.

"This is Cuddles, Nutty, Handy, Shifty, Lifty, and little Cub!" Flaky introduced the guys to Splendid.

"Heya," Splendid waved at them.

"Aha~ Well if it isn't the _hero_ we heard so much about!" Shifty grinned at Splendid.

"Haha, y-yeah," Splendid scratched his head nervously.

"Sis, let's play!" Cub pulled on Flaky's long sleeve.

"You're the only girl playing Flaky?" Splendid asked her wonderingly.

"Y-yeah…Petunia and Giggles don't like playing sports that much. Petunia gets scared of the germs, and Giggles just doesn't like it," Flaky shrugged.

"Where are they now?" Splendid asked.

"I dunno, shopping or something," Flaky said with another shrug.

"Quit the chatting already! Let's play!" Cuddles smiled.

"Yosh!" Splendid nodded and smiled.

Splendid opened his eyes only to see his ceiling again. He sighed changed the song he was playing which now was: Whatever it takes by Lifehouse. Splendid rolled to the side of his bed and continued his flashback.

"It's alright Splendid," Flaky told him softly.

"But I lost us the game…" Splendid sighed.

"It's not that late, I can teach you more if you want," she smiled calmly at him.

"Okay…" Splendid nodded.

Flaky got off from the bleachers holding Splendid's hand; they went back to the baseball field. Flaky made Splendid hold on to the bat and told him to start practice swings.

"You're doing something wrong," Flaky went next to Splendid and placed her hands over his. She lifted his arms up and made him get into the correct position.

"There!" Flaky smiled and let go of his hands. Splendid did a couple of practice swings as she jogged to the pitcher's position and nodded at Splendid.

"I'm ready!" Splendid nodded back.

Flaky pitched the baseball in a swift movement towards Splendid. Splendid gulped, swung the bat and hit a home run. His jaw fell open when he saw the hit he made.

"You did it!" Flaky jumped up and down.

"I did, didn't I?" Splendid smiled brightly.

Splendid got taken back by surprise as he felt Flaky's arms wrap around his neck with a tight hug. He started to blush bright red and he hugged her back.

When Flaky pulled away from him, without thinking twice Splendid slammed his lips against hers.

"God damn it!" Splendid's blue eyes flew open.

Splendid couldn't believe he still remembers that day, it had only been five years, Splendid and Flaky had just been first years in high school. He knew he screwed up with that kiss, but the next day Flaky had spoken to him as if nothing had happened. It was obvious it bugged her, but she just ignored it. Splendid was always going to be her Hero, even if _he _was around.

The clock hit eight am and Splendid had completely forgotten about Cuddle's birthday cake. Splendid quickly grabbed his red mask, put it on and ran out his house.

Splendid checked every single bakery in town, only to realize that they were all closed, so he wasn't able to get his cake now. He sighed and sat down on a bench in front of a small alley way. It seemed like it was about to start raining again, but Splendid took no notice. Splendid screwed up again and he hated it.

"O-oh my….someone help! There's a dead man out here! Help!" Splendid heard a woman from the alley screech.

"What…?" Splendid quickly stood up and jogged to the alley where the woman stood there in front of the body.

"Help!" she shrieked.

"What happened?" Splendid called out.

"T-this man! H-he's….torn to pieces!" she cried.

"W-what!?" Splendid's eyes widen and he gently shoved the woman behind him. He saw the man torn apart; he could tell that it didn't just happen today. Splendid's eyes narrowed; there was only one person he could think of that would do this.

"Flippy…" Splendid growled "Lady, go call an ambulance!" he demanded. The woman nodded and ran out the alley to get to the nearest payphone.

Splendid crossed his arms, and sighed in frustration. This was no surprise to him; he's seen many bodies like this because of Flippy.

A few minutes later the police and paramedics had arrived to see what had happen. Splendid explained to them how it was done, but didn't mention Flippy's name. They covered the man's body and sealed off the alley, so no one would pass through here. Splendid left the scene and decided to just go get something to drink.

The major worry Splendid had now was Flaky. He never liked to leave her alone with that man, ever since he saw what he did to her; Splendid hated him. Flippy. Yeah, he knew Flaky was hot as hell, he would do anything to be with her, but he wouldn't ever hurt her the way he did.

Splendid's face soon turned red as he remembered seeing Flaky's naked body once. For someone as short as her, she surely had some big ones. He surely did miss his high school years!

"Hey Splendid!" a girl with curly, purple, shoulder length hair waved at Splendid as he entered a café.

"Yo, Lammy! Still looking as cute as ever eh," Splendid sat down in front of the counter on a stool.

"Still being a flirt while having a girl you like huh~?" Lammy chuckled as she passed Splendid his usual drink; a large caramel Frappuccino.

"Not like I'll ever get her," Splendid laughed sadly.

"She really loves Flippy, doesn't she?" Lammy rested her elbow against the counter, with her chin on her hand.

"I just don't get what she sees in _him_," Splendid muttered.

"Aren't you going to Cuddles birthday party?" Lammy asked him.

"I don't have the cake so why show up empty handed," Splendid shrugged and took a drink of his Frappuccino.

"Petunia told me she sent Flippy to go get the cake," Lammy said.

"Flippy?" Splendid blinked. So he was right about Flippy killing that man, Petunia must've called him last night, Splendid sighed.

"Whats wrong?" Lammy laughed.

"Nothing, thanks for the drink!" Splendid got up and ran out the door.

"He hardly drank it…" Lammy sighed and chugged down Splendids Frappuccino.

_That bastard…_Splendid thought. Flippy needed a good talk; whatever his reason was Splendid was going to beat the shit out of him.

**. Ehe, short chapters but oh well! c: Splendid still doesn't know about Fliqpy~ He's going to find out pretty soon though… **


End file.
